(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the testing of transmitters and receivers, and more particularly to a system that can perform isolation testing of a radio frequency (RF) transmitter or an RF receiver.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the testing and diagnosing of a faulty radio frequency (RF) transmission and receiving systems requires that the system be taken out of the field to a lab/testing location. This is a time-consuming process. Further, if a problem exists in a network of RF transmission/receiving systems, repair technicians are forced to guess at which system should be pulled out of the network for testing.